ABSTRACT The Biomechanics Core (BC) will facilitate the training of investigators in the conduct of new and expanded research on how metabolic disease and inflammation interact with age-related disease to determine key health outcomes. The Specific Aims include: providing interdisciplinary expertise, training and technical support for the biomechanical and other physiological aspects of Research Career Development, a Pilot Exploratory Study, a Developmental Project (DP) and 8 External Projects (EPs, Aim 1); providing individual guidance on (Aim 2) and evaluating methods (Aim 3) related to mobility and functional status, the biomechanics of aging, and to the training of geriatric physicians and other clinicians in the biomechanics relevant to impaired mobility, falls and fall-related injuries, urinary incontinence and prolapse in the older adults; and assisting with computer modeling and simulation related to the above goals (Aim 4). BC-supported investigators will have substantial access to the UM Biomechanics Research Laboratory of the Department of Mechanical Engineering and the Mobility Research Center at the UM Geriatrics Center. The DP will enhance a BC-invented uroflowmeter by designing and testing a microsensor to measure mid-stream urine sodium in real time. This modification will challenge the existing paradigm of needing an indwelling catheter to accurately measure urine output and urine biomarkers, and the invention will help differentiate kidney failure from normal kidney function with low blood volume. The EPs include improving the treatment of hip arthroplasty, urinary incontinence and pelvic organ prolapse, preventing decubitus ulcers, and wearable sensors to determine real world physical activity and falls in older adults. By structuring the BC as a separate Core, the OAIC achieves economic efficiencies in terms of reduced equipment and service that would be duplicated if separate biomechanics components were pursued by individual OAIC projects. Since its inception, the BC has served as a consulting service to faculty performing multidisciplinary research on geriatric mobility problems. Consequently, the BC has positively impacted the quality of the research conducted in and beyond the OAIC, as demonstrated by its productivity in terms of peer-reviewed articles, the success of young investigators granted with K08, K12, K23, K99/R00 awards, and extramural research projects awarded by R03, R21, R01, P50 and RC2 mechanisms.